Mother Gryphon
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Newt and Jacob go on an adventure and Jacob gets himself injured by an angry gryphon


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Title: Mother Gryphon

Team: Pride of Portee

Position: Seeker

Reserve: No

Theme:Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes: Write about someone getting injured

Word Count: 1128

Newt and Jacob had gone on another mission; they were trying to find the famous gryphon that was said to be living in the rocky terrain in South Africa. The weather was hot and humid, and there was no wind blowing to cool the men down on their search. They both walked and walked until they came across a giant nest. The nest that they found was too big to even belong to an ostrich. "I think we found it," Newt said as he walked towards the empty nest.

"The mother must not have bred yet, which is odd. Gryphon females are known to mate during the hottest climate in this area. I have heard the story, Jacob, isn't the nest marvellous?" Newt said with a wide smile to his friend. Jacob was panting, he was tired and out of breath. He was gulping down the third re-filling water bottle. They sat there for a while, curious as to why the mother would be gone from a fully functional nest without laying an egg inside it. The eggs were the colour of gold, and Wizard Poachers often tried to get their hands on them.

"They are literally like golden geese from the stories," Jacob said.

"Which stories?" Newt queried curiously. "There is a golden goose? Where does it live?"

Jacob shook his head. "It's just a No-Maj story, Newt, it isn't real," he replied.

"Most stories are based on some sort of knowledge," Newt suggested in response.

"I am going to take a seat behind this big rock; I need to sit down," he added before moving behind the rock. This conveniently gave him some protection from the blazing sun but had the negative of blocking the view of the actual nest.

Jacob was slowly wandering around the area, looking at the beautifully crafted nest with jewels in it. It had sparkling gems of every colour, and Jacob couldn't help but be amazed by it. That was when it happened. Jacob was facing an outraged mother, gryphon. The men weren't aware of it, but they found out soon enough. The gryphon let out a warning cry when seeing this intruder by her nest, and upon looking down and finding it empty, she was furious. She started chasing the man down, trying to get her egg back from him.

"Newwwwt!" Jacob was screaming as he ran. He was being chased by a gryphon. The eagle beak was snapping at him regularly as the lion half ran after Jacob. Newt was hidden away, and he had to hold in a sigh because his friend managed to get himself caught. They had found the female's nest, which meant she was slightly more dangerous than usual. They found the nest empty— the eggs had been stolen by someone before they had reached the nest.

Unfortunately, there was no way of telling a gryphon that they weren't the ones who stole her eggs. Newt managed to set off a spell with green sparks, that distracted the gryphon mother long enough for him to pull Jacob behind the big rock, as well as doing a quick detection charm. When he got his friend out of immediate harm, he noticed the blood running down his left leg. It appeared the gryphon had swiped at him with her talons. Newt removed some wound-cleaning potion from his bag. Jacob was in shock, he fed the man some chocolate to calm him, and then said as reassuring as possible: "It will only sting for a second." As soon as he moved towards Jacob with the potion the first time, Jacob's reaction was to wince before it even touched him, and he jerked his leg away.

"Sit still, would you?" Newt asked, holding the man's leg with his one arm, and trying to open the potion with his teeth, because he knew his friend wouldn't be able to sit still, he was in a lot of pain from the leg, and even though it wasn't bleeding too badly, it was still stinging terribly.

He applied the potion to the open wound, and the purple liquid smoked and burned as it touched the open area on Jacob's leg. Jacob winced as the potion was applied, but then when it dissipated, he felt much better. "I have the feeling she did have an egg after all," Jacob responded, still munching on his piece of chocolate.

"It would seem that way, but who would steal something so precious?" Newt replied.

"Not all people have your morals, Newt," Jacob replied. Newt took some bandage out of his briefcase, since it was only a disinfectant, and didn't close the sore instantly. "You wouldn't happen to have some pain relief in there, would you?" Jacob asked, eyeing the briefcase curiously; he was never entirely sure what his friend would be able to pull out of there.

"No, sorry," Newt said contritely. "I wasn't expecting you to get chased by a mother gryphon who got her egg stolen." He looked at Jacob with a teasing expression. It seemed like every mission they went on became some sort of disaster. Jacob could make millions if he decided to do No-Maj fiction, he thought to himself, rubbing over the bandaged leg. It was still stinging with pain, and it was hard to walk on.

When the gryphon had settled into her nest, Newt pulled the portkey out. "Almost time to go already?" Jacob asked, peering at the old boot that had been chosen to take them back to America, where the four of them had moved after finding out that Jacob and Queenie could have a regular relationship there. Queenie and Jacob had moved into an apartment after they got married, and Tina and Newt were living about a block away. The two men regularly went out on missions together, and it had been some time since their wives' had let them do any creature explorations.

"Your wife, Queenie, would never forgive me if I got you killed by a gryphon," Newt said with an odd smile.

"That's true, she would probably make you bring me back, and then kill you," Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, Queenie is scary on a regular day and now that she is pregnant with your child. . . " Newt didn't finish the sentence.

"You don't need to say it," Jacob said winking at Newt, and then Jacob felt the sharp pain in his leg he winced again. "This time, even I know what you're thinking."

"Yeah, I sometimes wonder if they planned it somehow," Newt said, and when the men's eyes met, they both blushed. Thinking of the sisters planning to get pregnant with their children at the same time was just a little bit intimate for the two of them to imagine.


End file.
